Alec Vulturi Y Alexa Cullen
by AntoniettaGmz
Summary: Esta novela trata sobre la hija adoptiva de Rosalie y Emmet Cullen pero cuando los Vulturis les hacen una visita se entera de que toda su vida es una mentira y termina enamorándose de Alec Vulturi


Capitulo 1

Hola mi nombre es Alexandra Cullen Hale pero me gustan que me digan Alexa soy hija adoptiva de Emmet Cullen y Rosalie Hale, mi pelo es de color cobrizo pareciera rojo, un cuerpo envidiable soy una vampira muy poderosa mi padres hacen lo posible para ocultarme de los Vulturi por mis dones porque tengo 4 dones impresionante no?

Mis dones son: Mis dones son leer mentes, tengo un escudo físico y mental, puedo romper escudos y la telequinesis

Estaba en mi cuarto leyendo una novela hasta que siento el olor del chucho apestoso Jacob o como yo le digo Fido

Bajo corriendo las escaleras lentamente y veo a mi papa y a mi tío Jasper apostando quien iba a ganar en el ajedrez a mi mama y Alice viendo una revista de moda a Edward tocando el piano y bella sentada al lado de él y Nessie y Jacob sentados en el sofá hablando

Alexa: hola Fido

Nessie: Alexa! Deja en paz a Jacob

Jacob: hola barbie como te va

Alexa: bien scoobydo y a ti- "tengo un mal presentimiento" pensaba Jasper

Jacob: excelente pelo teñida igual que la bruja -"como se atreve a llamarme bruja"

Edward: ALEXA NO!-dijo mi tío mientras hice algo que sorprendió, a todos me abalance sobre Jacob mi paciencia tiene un limite

Edward: "Alexa tienes que parar"- dijo Edward (las comillas significan que piensan)

Jacob no se podía defender usaba la telequinesis y lo movía de una lado a otro sin darle tiempo pronto se escucharon los gritos de dolor de Jacob lo había lanzado a un árbol

Nessie: Para por favor Alexa no le hagas daño- dijo llorando me dio tanta lástima que dejar de golpear a Jacob

Emmet: naa... que mal la diversión se acabo, pero buen hecho hija se lo merecía

No le hizo caso porque escuche un gruñido y me voltee y vi a Jacob abalanzándose pero nunca llego a tocarme ya que Jacob estaba retorciéndose y dejando la forma de lobo y eso no era por mi culpa

Todos: "Los Vulturi"

Eran ellos estábamos tan metidos en la pelea que no nos dimos cuenta que los vulturi estaban aquí

Aro: pero que bienvenida tan grata no Carlisle- dijo irónicamente, el venía acompañado de casi toda la guardia estaban Marcus, Cayo, Dimitri, Chelsea, Santiago, Heidi pero no sabía quién era los otros dos parecen gemelos

Edward: "son alec y jane los gemelos brujos"

El chico en verdad es guapo esos ojos color carmesí intenso que cuando lo mirabas te perdías en ellos

Nessie: JACOB

Carlisle: lamento que haiga que tenido que ver esto aro era una pelea familiar y por favor aro dile a jane que deje de usar su don en Jacob

Aro: jane

Alexa: QUE! Le dices familia a ese chucho apestoso Carlisle no sé cómo lo aguantas por mí que siga usando su don - dije totalmente molesta

Aro: ohhh pero que tenemos aquí una nueva integrante no sabía nada de ella Carlisle- dijo aro y eso hizo que todos me prestaran atención "maldición"

Edward: "eso te pasa por no mantener tu boca cerrada"

Alexa: CALLATE YA BASTA DEJATE DE METERTE DONDE NO TE IMPORTA!- grite los vulturi prestaban toda la atención del mundo pero sentí una mirada más intensa

Todo a mi alrededor comenzó a levitar las ventanas se rompieron y los vulturi se les veía la cara de sorpresa

Carlisle: cálmate pequeña te lo dijimos por tu bien tranquilízate si no vas a destruir todo el bosque

Alexa: no me importa

Rosalie: tranquilízate si cariño

Le hice caso a mama y me tranquilice

Aro: impresionante! Cuales son tus dones pequeña- dijo con un toque de malicia en su voz

Alexa: Mis dones son leer mentes, tengo un escudo físico y mental, puedo romper escudos y la telequinesis

Todos los vulturi se veían sorprendidos y la gemela bruja me veía con odio pero en cambio su hermano me miraba con frialdad y ¿amor? Esto es extraño un vulturi sintiendo amor pero a mí me parecía tan tierno

Aro: impresionante dones pequeña quisieras unirte a nuestra guardia- dijo extrañamente feliz

Edward: no lo hará

Aro: eso no lo decides tu Edward lo decide Alexandr

Alexa: dígame Alexa y una cosa te voy a decir Edward tu no tomas mi decisiones ya estoy mayorcita para tomarlas-dije fríamente

Carlisle: eres solo una niña

Esme: además necesitas protegernos

Alexa: que ósea que todo este tiempo me han estado usando como protección de los vulturi

Todos los Cullen: si lo lamentamos Alexa

Alexa: no puedo creerlo de ustedes Rosalie, Emmet

Rosalie: lo lamentamos pero solo queríamos proteger a Nessie

No quise escuchar más me fui corriendo por el bosque lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas es extraño ya que los vampiros no podemos llorar no pude mas y caí de rodillas llorando sentí que alguien me abrazaba no era ninguno de los Cullen era…


End file.
